The invention relates to an electrical outlet cover, and more particularly, a dual electrical outlet cover with spring loaded cover plates for safeguarding against the risk of children inserting objects into power receptacles and being injured by an electrical shock.
The standard electrical outlet which provides convenient power receptacles for connecting electrical appliances and devices is a standard fixture in virtually all households in the United States. It would be hard to imagine life without the utilitarian convenience afforded by these devices. These outlets are found in most rooms, if not all, providing electrical connection for lamps, stereos, televisions, kitchen appliances, and many other items. Young children are inquisitive and, not being old enough or experienced enough to recognize the danger of electrical shock, frequently play in the area of power outlets. The greatest danger of children getting electrically shocked is by grasping the exposed contacts of an electric plug which is not firmly abutted against the outlet or by inserting some metal type metallic object into the outlet. These accidents can, and do, happen, resulting in injury to the child, sometimes fatal injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,419 to Maan discloses a spring biased sliding cover plate for covering and electrical socket in a safe manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,958 to Chen discloses a slidable spring operated telescoping guard lid for covering a household wallplate socket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,676 to Ha discloses a safety guard for covering an electrical outlet.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.